Valley of Heroes
The Valley of Heroes is a valley that lies before Stormwind Gate. A bridge of stone crosses the narrow moat and is the first sight of all who enter. History Lands of Conflict This gloriously lush valley lies south of the city, and many visitors must pass through it, as it is one of three entrances to Stormwind (the others are the Deeprun Tram from Ironforge and the ships from Northrend and Teldrassil). Statues of Alliance heroes stand on either side of the road, welcoming visitors while providing an awe-inspiring warning. These heroes comprised the Alliance Expedition that travelled through the Dark Portal into Draenor to seal the dimensional rift from that side. On the left are Kurdran Wildhammer, Thane of Aerie Peak, and the Archmage Khadgar of the Kirin Tor; on the right are Force Commander Danath Trollbane and Ranger-Captain Alleria Windrunner; at the end of the main road, just before it splits to enter Stormwind City proper, is General Turalyon, the expedition's military leader. It is interesting that out of the five heroes honored here, all were "presumed deceased", but with the release of patch 7.3 every one of them has been confirmed to be alive - three having survived on Draenor, and two (Alleria and Turalyon), on Argus. The valley is also the location of several important Stormwind officials. Astride his tall stallion in the center of the causeway is General Marcus Jonathan. Down the left fork of the bridge is the paladin, Major Mattingly, and down to the right stands Field Marshal Afrasiabi. Cataclysm When Deathwing flew over Stormwind and destroyed the Park, he made a stop at the Valley of Heroes. The scorch marks form his claws can still be seen in the stonework high above those walking the Valley. Danath Trollbane's statue was sheared form its pedestal at the feet, and workers are now trying to restore the monument to its former glory. Getting there To get to the Valley of Heroes, you can head southeast from the Trade District. Heading southeast out of the Valley of Heroes takes you into Elwynn Forest proper. Inhabitants * * * * * * * * * Statue inscriptions ;Ranger Captain Alleria Windrunner Renowned Troll Hunter of Quel'Thalas. Lead Scout and Intelligence Agent for the Alliance Expedition that marched into the orc homeworld of Draenor. Presumed deceased. ;Archmage Khadgar of the Kirin Tor Former apprentice of Medivh. Supreme Commander of the Alliance Expedition that marched into the orc homeworld of Draenor. ;Kurdran Wildhammer Renowned Dragon Fighter. Gryphon Master of the Aerie Peak. Commander of the Gryphon Rider Division attached to the Alliance Expedition that marched into the orc homeworld of Draenor. Presumed deceased. ;Danath Trollbane Militia Commander of Stromgarde. Tactical Advisor to General Turalyon. Force Commander of the Alliance Expedition that marched into the orc homeworld of Draenor. ;General Turalyon Former Lieutenant to Lord Anduin Lothar, Knight of the Silver Hand. High General of the Alliance Expedition that marched into the orc homeworld of Draenor. Presumed deceased. Media Valleyofheroes.JPG|The Valley of Heroes from the RPG Valleyofheroescomic.JPG|The Valley of Heroes from the comic Patch changes * External links es:Valle de los Héroes pl:Valley of Heroes Category:Human territories Category:Valleys